


【盾冬盾】如何勾引一只平凡吸血鬼

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 平凡普通的血族史蒂夫, 非同寻常的魅魔巴基
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 非人生物设定，很壮很莽很凶的暴躁老魅（魔）巴基和只想过平静生活的平凡吸血鬼史蒂夫。微量锤基，霜冬闺蜜组





	1. Chapter 1

————  
詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，昵称巴基，尽管属性上是一只纯种魅魔，却是个身强体壮肌肉发达外加满身骇人杀气的狠角儿。战斗力爆表到不可思议的地步不说，性格还十分暴躁，被誉为整个人外界最不能惹的人形兵器。

如果巴基是属于例如狼人吸血鬼鲛人这样战斗力越高越好的种族，或许还能因为可怕的破坏力与摧毁力而成为守护同族弱者的alpha头狼，受到同族们的尊敬，只是作为以魅惑人心与性爱上的超高造诣的魅魔一族，巴基的体魄过于强健、战斗力过于可怖、性格直率酷烈丝毫没有魅魔一族本该有的柔媚可人、以及那双无论高不高兴时都自带浓烈杀气的浅绿色眼眸，这些都让他常年处于魅魔一族的鄙视链底层。

不过这些魅魔们也只敢在巴基背后悄悄议论几句，毕竟谁都没有傻到当面挑衅某位据说可以一魔单挑十几只成年鲛人（虽然长相柔美却是最凶猛的非人生物之一）的暴躁老魅。巴基从来懒得跟这些只敢在人后碎嘴的家伙计较，只是作为一只魅魔，他每隔一段时间都必须完成勾引一定数量的雄性并吸取其精华的种族任务，这样才能获得总部那边发给每只魅魔的自由通行证，否则就只能整天待在阴冷潮湿到几乎要长出蘑菇的冥界基地，像个思维迟缓的僵尸一样宅在房间里。

对于其他魅魔来说，勾引雄性和吸取他们的精华几乎是如幼稚园游戏一般简单的事情，但对于天生缺乏诱人犯罪气场的非典型魅魔巴基来说，做这种事情真的是难如登天。在他的同族们只用一个眼神就能让被勾引对象浑身发热精虫上脑的情况下，巴基的一个眼神却能吓得磕了药的最好色登徒子被迫禁欲成最纯洁的修道士，正如他唯一的友人，身为象征着纯洁无暇的自然精灵一族却奸诈狡猾得令人发指的洛基•劳菲森先生曾经对他说的——

“你们族其他魔办事的时候都是先拿出各种情趣道具，取悦一下任务对象以调动气氛，就詹姆斯你个暴力狂直接掏出把小刀贴着人家那里，还威胁别人说一分钟之内硬不起来就阉了他…天啊詹姆斯，我的宝贝儿啊，被小刀抵着那里，是个正常雄性都硬不起来吧！”说到这里，洛基一边翻着白眼一边抱住自己肩膀打了个寒颤（魅魔们的冥界基地环境实在是太恶劣了），继续说道

“就算你们都是在梦中跟别人上床和吸阳气，你这样也肯定会给人留下心理阴影啊，之前他们给你安排的十几个任务对象，不是被你吓到精神阳痿就是醒来之后直接出家做了和尚，要知道你的任务对象可都是最容易攻略的无性不欢的主儿。再这样下去，恐怕你要在你们族的冥界基地这破地方宅一辈子啦！”

“啊，我是无所谓了，反正我本来就懒”巴基无所谓地打了个哈欠，拍拍一脸恨铁不成钢的好友的肩膀“而且有你经常来找我玩，也没那么无聊嘛。”

洛基微笑：“不好意思亲爱的，奥丁森家族的傻儿子索尔下个月就要和我结婚了，以后我就要和一群金光闪闪的大龙住在一起了，你要找我玩的话只能完成每个月的种族任务指标然后拿到通行证，不然的话真得在这鬼见愁的地方长蘑菇了。”

“呃…恭喜脱离单身？”巴基抓了抓头发“可你也知道的，我没有同族那种蛊惑人心的本事，也不知道怎么引诱任务对象，把他们打得半身不遂我倒是很会。”

“这样啊…”洛基歪着脑袋思索了几秒钟“其实据我所知，你们做那种事是要刷满一定积分的，而且不同的任务对象积分也不一样，如果是跟积分很高的某个家伙搞上一场，说不定通行证直接就能拿到手了。一般来说积分越高的越难搞到手，不过像你这样的特殊情况，有那么一丢丢可能反而会比你的同族们更容易搞上某些硬骨头，比如说…你听说过史蒂夫罗杰斯这个名字吗？”

“知道啊，活了六七百年的初代吸血鬼，不好好待在他们吸血鬼一族的长老院享福反而隐居在人类世界的怪胎，听说在一个小画廊当个业余画家，生活拮据，连住的地方都是租的。”巴基十指交叉，漫不经心地道“这个家伙据说油盐不进，许多魅惑人心起来无往而不利的业绩优异的魅魔前辈都在他那里栽了跟头…怎么洛基，你是想让我去他那儿刷积分？你…精神状况还正常吧…”

“是的呀！”黑发绿眸的绝色精灵笑眯眯地点头“詹姆斯你身为纯血魅魔却又凶猛又能打，那个名叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的身为血族身份最高贵的人物之一却宁愿过普通穷画家的生活，你们两个都是怪胎，怪胎加怪胎，说不定就能变成一对呢！反正一般的任务对象不是被你吓萎就是从此心理失常，罗杰斯一个初代血族好歹抗压能力会强些。”

“好吧，我去试试。”詹姆斯言罢忽然倾身上前抱住了自己的挚友“顺便新婚快乐，洛基小甜心”

洛基勾了勾红润的唇角“啊哈，我也爱你，蜜糖儿。”

————

史蒂夫罗杰斯，实际年龄673岁，外表年龄二十来岁。住在布鲁克林第五居民区的一间租来的一室一厅房里，未婚，在一家名字叫做【光和影】的画廊就职。不抽烟不喝酒，每天坚持晨跑与吃自己做的营养奶昔，每晚九点之前准时上床睡觉。每个周末都会从网络上订购新鲜血袋以供自己饮用，不时同各种想要打扰他过平静生活的非人生物打上一场，平平静静地打败各路在其他地方都颇有威望的厉害角色之后再平平静静地鞠个躬说声请回吧，然后继续回去过自己的平静生活。

这就是史蒂夫，一个曾无数次从各类非人族反派手中拯救人类世界，却还总是要担心下个月房租费和水电费的初代血族兼普通穷画家。今天他度过了平静而忙碌的一天，傍晚回到家后直接倒在沙发上打起了呼噜，刚进入梦境中的他忽然瞥见前方不远处有位长发飘飘的健壮身影。

是魅魔，史蒂夫不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头。这种天性淫荡又魅人的美丽生物总喜欢去到各种雄性的梦境，引诱他们与己共度春宵，然后再不知不觉地吸取这些雄性身上的精华，使得他们疲惫不堪地醒来，以前也有很多只魅魔钻进他的梦中勾引他，想要同他欢好。

说实话比起那些更加凶猛残暴的人外，史蒂夫对于魅魔这种生物并无太多反感。只是他属于那种杜绝任何同不明人物发生关系（哪怕是在梦中）的保守人士，也几乎没有什么想要发泄的时候，毕竟对于只想过普通人生活的他而言，绘画就是他生活中最刺激的事情了。因此以前在梦中遇到魅魔时，史蒂夫要么好声好气地劝对方离开，不行的话就只能付诸武力，将对方打晕之后再强制送离梦境（大部分情况都会是后一种）。这两年随着他打伤的魅魔越来越多，这种娇媚无比却战斗力不高的性感尤物便很少再出现于他的生活中了。只是没想到今天又出现一只，而且这只看起来似乎…过分强壮了？

“嘿。”巴基面无表情地走到史蒂夫身前，绿眼睛中流露出的与其说是魅惑倒不如说是威胁“你知道我是什么种族的吧，也知道我是来干什么的吧。识相的话就赶快操我一顿，或者让我操你一顿，否则的话就算是在梦里，我也会让你很不好受的喔。”说完他掀起睡袍，从背后里拿出一架…加特林重机枪，又轻轻松松地将几百斤的加特林搭在肩膀上，歪着头似笑非笑地看向史蒂夫，一缕棕色的半长发垂在他棱角分明的脸颊旁边。

“…”面对这足以吓得任何普通雄性终身不举的可怕景象，史蒂夫这位被魅魔界公认为最难勾引的刻板又禁欲的高贵血族，只是平静地看着巴基英俊迷人却压迫感强烈的漠然面容，看着巴基强壮到即使纯肉博未必会输给他这个极其强大的初代血族的高大身躯，看着这位战力爆表又气势凌人得一点不像个纯种魅魔的凶猛壮汉，然后…脸红了。

“当我第一次在自己的梦境里见到巴基的时候，”多年以后史蒂夫与自家爱人最好朋友的丈夫，龙族王子索尔奥丁森闲聊时有些羞涩地提起这次初遇“虽然说起来有些下流，不过…咳，怎么说呢，我…BO↗KI↘了～”

————  
史蒂夫：其实我的真实姓名是Ro良Ro影（x）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非人生物设定，很壮很莽很凶的暴躁老魅（魔）巴基和只想过平静生活的平凡吸血鬼史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫和巴基开始DOI了，巴基路子很莽，史蒂夫很惊恐。  


————  
詹姆斯巴恩斯，这位在今天这个寻常又奇妙的夜晚进入我梦境的英俊男子，真是一位不走寻常路的妙人儿啊——普通画家史蒂夫满怀敬意地心想。此时的巴基正姿态雄壮地跨坐在史蒂夫身上，肌肉虬结的双腿张开，生着薄茧的修长手指按在臀后的浅粉缝隙处微微探入，碧绿色的眸子寒光闪闪，食指和中指的指缝间还夹着一支…铁锈味的润滑剂。  
“欸，詹姆斯，你…为什么要用…那么猎奇的润滑剂啊，就换个薄荷或是芦荟味的普通款式不好么…反，反正你们魅魔是可以在梦中随便变出情趣道具的啊…”史蒂夫躺在梦境中由巴基造出来的大床上，仰着头可怜巴巴地望着虽然是跨坐在自己身上做着把手指探入后穴这样的旖旎举动，眼神却坚毅决然得好似即将要去英勇就义的梁山好汉一般的棕发绿眼青年，犹豫再三之后，才冒着可能被对方一加特林轰成灰的危险开口询问道。  
反正这是在梦中，而且自己毕竟是个吸血鬼，皮糙肉厚得很，不慌。  
“像你说的那几种润滑剂都是给柔柔弱弱的娇娇男用的，就跟个往脸上扑粉的小姑娘似的，娘炮得不行。真男人就该让自己经常接受来自战斗象征的洗礼，我没拿个血腥味的润滑剂来算给你面子了。”巴基一边像压榨牙膏筒里的最后一点牙膏那样将有着金属气息的奇特润滑剂悉数挤进刚被三根手指撑开的后穴中，一边狼视鹰顾地俯视着史蒂夫道“另外，别叫我詹姆斯，叫我巴基，我比较喜欢巴基这个昵称。”  
“哦哦这样啊，那…巴基你开心就好，等你准备好了就直接坐上来吧。”常年作为生活清苦的落魄画家使得史蒂夫的性情变得相当温和，要知道一般的吸血鬼可不会容忍床伴态度散漫地跨坐在自己身上，不管是操人还是被操时。血族天性中的高高在上让他们极其厌恶被人俯视的情形，不过这些对于几百年间一直是喜爱安稳平静生活的程度远大于同族们的过高自尊心的史蒂夫来说不值一提，他只是紧张又有些害羞地凝视着似乎马上就可以容纳自己欲望的强壮魅魔，这还是这位几百年间心如止水的古老血族第一次对一位刚见面的异族男子产生如此火辣而柔情的渴望。  
只是相较于史蒂夫的羞涩兴奋，巴基的态度却是坦坦荡荡间又夹杂着几丝恼怒意味，待到即将准备完毕之际他猛地抓握住史蒂夫的阴茎，伴随着吸血鬼一声令人心惊胆颤的惨叫声将坚硬肉棒对准已被润滑充分的后穴插了进去。巴基刚才那下子抓得太猛，因此即便下体已经是被紧致又滑嫩的肠壁包裹着，史蒂夫还是忍不住哀哀叫唤了几声，结果巴基动作猛烈地骑乘着他的同时往他肩膀处捶了一下（即使史蒂夫是身体素质超强的吸血鬼，挨了巴基这一捶也不免疼到龇牙），神色严厉地瞪着他说：“你这蠢东西，在这瞎嚷嚷些什么？男子汉大丈夫就应该学会忍耐，无论受多大的苦都不能哭哭啼啼地抱怨，而且现在被操的是我，操人的是你，我都没嚷嚷，你又嚷嚷做甚？”  
心思细腻敏感的画家史蒂夫面对这般严酷的指责，只觉得委屈得要命，他伸出双手抚摩着巴基精壮强健的腰腹，撒娇一般轻声说道“巴基你刚才抓我宝贝那一下太用力啦，我觉得好痛所以才叫的，话说你为什么要那么用力地抓我的家伙啊，是你以前就是这么做的还是…你生我的气了？”  
“之前我的那些任务目标都是还没等我脱掉他们的裤子就吓到脱离梦境，跟你做到活塞运动这步对我来说还是头一回”巴基将手轻轻握住史蒂夫扶在自己腰间的手腕上，腰臀的摇动力度杀气腾腾，眼神却被体内肆虐的巨大性器折腾得有些涣散，只是那双诱人红唇间吐出的字句仍然充满刚毅果决的硬汉魅力“我刚才是有点生气，谁叫你信口雌黄随便骗我，身为男人应当对自己说过的话负责，像你这样为了取乐子就信口开河的行为简直不可饶恕！”  
史蒂夫更委屈了“我，我只是想开个小玩笑啊，哪里想到巴基你居然当真了！”  
“哼。”巴基嘟起嘴咕囔了一声，这种孩子气的小动作出现在他棱角分明的英俊面容上并不显得怪异，反倒有种反差萌的可爱。史蒂夫被巴基当成木马摇摇晃晃地骑乘，感受着下体处传来的无边快感，忽然忍不住伸出食指点在对方鼓起的嘴角按了按，将纯净的天蓝色的眸子弯成月牙状，柔柔开口道“那你别生气了，我向你道歉呀❤️”  
————  
几十分钟前，史蒂夫还在跟巴基这位初次见面的另类魅魔衣冠齐整地面对面做着聊天，大概是受到史蒂夫常年保持心平气和的感染力的影响，巴基只是在原地盯了一会史蒂夫便把加特林收起来了，没有再要求对方立刻同自己交合。他盘腿坐在地上，从怀里掏出一大瓶伏特加，又拿出两个杯子倒满酒，以及被锡纸包裹的两只油光发亮的烤羊腿。巴基把一杯烈酒和一只大羊腿推给虽不知他是在做什么却还是乖乖坐在他身旁不远处的金发血族，豪爽地对史蒂夫道“我叫詹姆斯巴恩斯，进入你梦境这边是为了请你跟我做爱，好让我拿到我们族总部发的自由通行证。我本来想直接办完事就走，不过我觉得你还蛮顺眼的，就先请你喝杯酒再吃个羊腿，我们边吃喝边聊聊天，就算你实在看不上我，以后我常来找你聊聊天也是好的。”  
“呃…谢谢你？”史蒂夫犹犹豫豫地接过锡纸和杯子，心中暗道以往那些进入自己梦境的魅魔都是拿出各式各样催人情动的性爱道具以引诱自己，这位仁兄却是摆出一副要和自己结拜的架势来，还请自己喝酒吃肉，真是令人捉摸不透。  
这个名叫詹姆斯巴恩斯的，我刚见他便察觉他并非凡俗之辈，现在看来果然是个特别的家伙呢，看他举手投足之间都流露出一股气吞山河的男子气概，真是令人佩服啊。不过也不知道像这样的猛人怎会属于魅魔这种柔弱媚气的种族，难道说果真是世事无常么。  
史蒂夫有理有据地猜想着，然后便一边在梦境里享用由超壮魅魔詹姆斯带来的美食和美酒，一边跟对方聊起了天。出于史蒂夫的意料，自己和这位看起来又凶猛又硬汉的古怪魅魔有不少共同话题，聊着聊着居然生出一种他乡（？）遇故知之感，要不是史蒂夫还记得面前这位是个进入自己梦境想要吸取精华的魅魔，他还真的挺想和詹姆斯称兄道弟的。  
不过…比起言谈之间令人惊喜的默契十足与相见恨晚，这位绿眼睛的英俊魅魔靠近他说话时呼出的热气却更让史蒂夫心猿意马，而詹姆斯毫无自觉的模样更使他心头悸动不已。一种陌生而激烈的情感如同激流般冲击着史蒂夫的心，他张了张嘴，有些唐突地询问詹姆斯道“请问…你以前跟别人交合的时候，一般是处于上位还是下位的？”  
一般情况下，这个问题对于魅魔们来说简直是令人发笑的蠢问题，作为柔媚诱人的超级尤物的他们当然只会是性爱中的承受方，只是坐在他身边的这只魅魔肌肉发达身材魁梧、眼神压迫感十足，一看就是个相当能打的厉害角色，虽然不知道以娇柔妩媚闻名人外界的魅魔一族怎么会有这般掌能劈硬砖腿能断钢板的威猛壮汉，史蒂夫仍是彬彬有礼地询问对方。  
不过说实话，无论这只超壮魅魔是喜欢操人亦或是喜欢被操，他都是史蒂夫见过的最具有男性魅力的人物。尽管举手投足之间满是横冲直撞的鲁莽气息，可就是这种大大咧咧的态度才让詹姆斯变得更加真切可爱，史蒂夫觉得自己似乎已经开始把这位初次见面的奇怪魅魔放在心上了。  
正在兴致勃勃地同史蒂夫探讨人外界种族外交问题的巴基听到这话愣了一愣，并没有直接回答他的问题，只是漫不经心地道“我无所谓了，通常都是看对方情况。你呢，你喜欢在上面还是在下面？”  
“我和你差不多，视情况而定，在上面或在下面都行”史蒂夫忽然凑近巴基，鼻尖擦过对方白皙高挺的鼻梁，语气变得轻柔而暧昧“如果是你的话…我很希望做被填满的那个。”  
“哦，你想被我操”巴基若有所思地点点头“为什么？因为你前面有问题操不了我，所以只能让我干你吗？”  
“…”史蒂夫失语了好几秒钟之后才重新找回说话能力“当然不是啊，我性功能正常得很呐，只是我想感受一下被像你这样特别的魅魔压在身下，而且…咳，实话跟你说吧，其实我后面才是有问题的部位，最近吃的比较上火，然后就有点出问题了，经常发痛。”  
巴基同情地看向这位身体孱弱的吸血鬼“你们血族也会犯痔疮吗？真可怜，还好我有治疗痔疮的药膏，给你涂一些吧。”说完他便从口袋里掏出一管药膏，拧开盖子送到史蒂夫手上。  
史蒂夫看到药膏，惊得说都不会话了，半晌他才吃惊地问道：“为什么你一个魅魔，居然会有这种治痔疮的东西啊！”难道是以前去到别的雄性梦境中时，詹姆斯这个莽汉用力过猛，把别人干到得后庭破损的地步了吗？真是太可怕了，不过听起来也挺厉害的，不愧是我看上的男人。  
巴基似乎有些惊讶于史蒂夫的震惊疑惑，不过他还是解释到“晴带雨伞饱带干粮，出门在外什么都有可能发生，所以我总是做好万全准备…话说你到底涂不涂，药膏都要滴到地上去了，我很讨厌浪费物品的，即使是在梦中。”  
史蒂夫终于憋不住笑了“噗嗤…对不起啊巴基，我刚才其实是在跟你开玩笑呢，我前面后面都没问题，就只是想逗逗你，没想到你居然当真了…哈哈哈哈，哎呦！”巴基眼中寒意乍现，嘴角危险地勾起，一把将金发蓝眼的吸血鬼推到在床上，然后直接压了上去，如同扑到猎物的猞猁般跨坐在史蒂夫身上，手还紧紧地按着对方的肩膀不让他起身。  
“我改变主意了，绝不顺着你个讨厌鬼的意思来”巴基生气地说道，神情刚硬又凶猛，却仍是带着令史蒂夫心醉的奇异魅力“你想被我上，我偏不，我就是要骑你，骑到这座床散架为止。”  
————  
一个多小时后，巴基终于成功达成了他骑乘史蒂夫之前说过的目标，那座虽然在梦中被制造得足够坚韧，却还是抵挡不住一位古老血族和一位非典型魅魔整整六七十分钟齐心协力的摇晃与振动。伴随着史蒂夫第二次在巴基体内释放，巴基也是第三次射到史蒂夫白皙漂亮的胸膛与腹部之时，床…塌了。  
史蒂夫喘着粗气抱住由于激烈的性事而浑身发红眼神迷离的巴基，用力吻了吻对方的嘴唇，柔声说道“现在气消了吧，宝贝儿？我们先就这么靠着休息休息，等一会儿我靠着枕头和被子，你面对面上我，因为我想边被你操边吸你的血…可以吗？”他小心翼翼地摸摸巴基的脸，看着巴基的绿眼睛。  
棕发绿眼的强壮魅魔只低头沉默了一瞬，便伸手捧住史蒂夫的脸，在他的眉心处轻轻吻了一下，语调低沉又性感“如你所愿，甜心。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非人生物设定，很壮很莽很凶的暴躁老魅（魔）巴基和只想过平静生活的平凡吸血鬼史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫和巴基激情DOI，巴基给史蒂夫咬，而史蒂夫回忆过去。  


操啊操啊操啊！  
史蒂夫低垂着脑袋，剧烈地喘息着，他后背靠在梦境中坍塌的床头板上，双手死死抓住枕被，用力之大到如果这是在现实中那他手中握着的大概已经变成一摊粉末。性感到令人发疯的身体如中了毒一般战栗，红润柔软的唇瓣因为过载的快感而颠三倒四地吐出一串脏字，刚才休息时还清澈明朗的天蓝色眸子此刻已化作暴风雨来临前的大海，混沌的暗蓝色在他的双眸中翻涌，却还是死死地盯着身下…  
巴基，一位高大健美与硬汉作风到让人刷新对于魅魔一族认知的棕发绿眼青年，这只晚上第一次来到他的梦境便使他初次体验到几百年间都未曾有过的心潮激荡的人形荷尔蒙，现在正埋首于他的下体处，一双修长有力的大手从后方托举着他的臀瓣，使得臀缝中那个隐秘而敏感的洞穴暴露于对方的唇舌面前。巴基先是贴着他的阴茎根部缓慢舔舐，柔润的唇瓣抚摩着与睾丸相连的敏感肌肤，艳红色的舌尖微微探出，在双球与柱身之间的缝隙处用力舔过，于是那个对于无论人类还是吸血鬼来说都是最容易引发过量多巴胺分泌的部位变得鼓胀充血，遒劲的青色血管于阴茎柱体处清晰地显现出来。  
然而这只是个开始，巴基火热的，罪恶的唇舌顺着发紫的坚硬肉刃旋转着向上舔去，阴茎上每一处青筋都被细致而有条不紊地吸吮，然后带着情欲潭水的火热唇舌包裹着了他的蘑菇头…啊。  
史蒂夫现在已经有些失去意识了，他没办法形容巴基的舌头极尽色情地舔开冠状沟处的暗红色皱褶时他的感觉，牙尖轻轻触碰着流淌着前液的顶端小孔，然后滑软的舌面包裹住了鼓胀发红的蘑菇头，巴基鼓起双颊力度凶猛地吸吮它，还一边轻握着阴茎根部并以生着薄茧的拇指抚摩着根部与睾丸，一边深深地埋下头去，使得即将到达极限的性器前端被更为紧致的喉管包裹住…事实上巴基的口交技巧并非算得上完美无缺，锋利的牙齿会时不时咬到敏感脆弱的龟头嫩肉，吞咽的频率也有些过于猛烈，只是在虚幻的梦境中这些都没有造成本该有的疼痛或不适，史蒂夫唯一有并且被无限放大的就只有无边无际，如潮水一般汹涌的性快感。  
这就是为什么那么多人都对魅魔出现在自己的梦境中期待不已么，能享受到比平时剧烈得多的快感同时还不必遭受现实性爱中可能会出现的各种小麻烦，真是愉悦到使人足以升上天堂又坠入地狱的奇妙体验啊。史蒂夫在第一次射精来临之际神情恍惚地想着，而巴基在将他吸出来之后放过了他的阴茎，转而攻向臀缝中那个隐蔽又柔软的小洞，舌尖沿着穴口处的皱褶舔过几圈之后又往里使劲吹了几口热气，然后便将整条软舌推入紧窄的肠壁中，舌尖处自带的坚硬颗粒紧贴着肠壁内细微的沟壑移动，原本固执紧闭的肠肉在舌尖的一次次进攻下逐渐妥协了，驯顺地对着这条滑软又凶猛的入侵者敞开，让更多带着催情效用的唾液流淌进甬道的最深处中。  
————  
在漫长到几乎是个酷刑的快感堆积中，史蒂夫反而逐渐放空了思维，他想到了六百多年间自己一直保持着温和静谧如林间溪水的心态，正是这种对平凡安稳生活的热爱才使他放弃了像他这样古老血族本该有的奢华生活和大权在握，宁愿选择成为一位清苦度日的普通画家，在艺术的熏陶与粗茶淡饭中达成心灵的平和温软。在他的生命中并非是从来没有出现过惊险刺激的事情，恰恰相反，从他二十几岁时被神秘的自然力量转化为初代血族的那一瞬，各式各样的冲突与危险便无法彻底摆脱。  
好在史蒂夫向来是幸运的，既能在数不尽的同各类敌对者的战斗中不断提高自己的实力，最终强大到让一切心怀不轨之人不敢再做出谋害这位虽性情极为温和却也是实力雄厚到令人胆寒的初代血族之举；另一方面，过多的杀戮和战斗并没有改变他对于平静生活的渴望，因此当他有机会选择时他放弃了进入血族的最高权力机构—长老院—而是隐居在人类世界中，当一位生活拮据却快乐充实的作画者。当然选择过平静的生活并不意味着史蒂夫就彻底同战斗告别了，作为人外界实力最为可怖的生物之一，他每隔一段时间便会同各种各样想要搅乱人类世界从而打扰他过普通人生活的奇怪反派们战斗一场，打败（有时候是直接清除）这些不幸撞上枪口的倒霉反派之后再以和杀戮时截然不同的温和态度恳请对方回到他们原来的地盘。  
而哪怕这位看似彬彬有礼温和无害的年轻人面对一群凶残可怖的人外的样子显得十分弱小，刚刚被史蒂夫单方面碾压过的反派们都会惊恐万状地逃回去，生怕自己稍微跑慢一点就会被这位实力可怖的古老血族直接消灭了。在第无数次暗中帮助人类世界消灭各种凶残暴虐的入侵者之后，史蒂夫就会再次变回一位普普通通的小画家，擦干净身上的血沫之后态度平和地骑着单车回到自己的小屋，在路上可能会买一份新鲜出炉的南瓜饼作为晚餐，顺便喂一喂居民楼下四处乱跑的猫咪。  
这就是史蒂夫罗杰斯，一位刚刚同几百只怪异虫族血战并取得胜利，转而便担心起下个月的水电费能否及时交上的“普通”画家，要知道如果他是属于任何一个血族组织的成员，取得这般骄人的战绩之后完全可以舒舒服服地享受着荣耀和尊敬，而不是苦战之后还得为最基本的生活日常考虑。不过也正是由于史蒂夫无论经历过何种惊险刺激的事情都能保持着平和安稳的心态，他才会成为人外界一个令人敬仰却又让人疑惑不解的奇特传说，一位明明可以手握大权称霸一方，却非要过着平凡到近乎无聊的生活的古老血族。  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非人生物设定，很壮很莽很凶的暴躁老魅（魔）巴基和只想过平静生活的平凡吸血鬼史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫和巴基继续激情DOI，史蒂夫边吸巴基的血边被巴基☀️，结束后两人互相表白。

只是现在，史蒂夫生平第一次体会到与他平静生活基调截然相反的漫天激情，而这汹涌澎湃又莫名令人安心的火热情感却是一位在几个小时前还同他互不相识的非典型魅魔给他的。此刻巴基终于从他的下体处离开，转而将一管火药味（要是被巴基口交之前史蒂夫可能还会吐槽一下这猎奇的气味，只是现在他除了享受高潮的余韵之外什么都做不出了）的润滑剂悉数挤进他已经被巴基的舌头调教得足够湿润滑软的甬道中去，然后拿手指在其中翻搅，使有着战争气息的奇特气味从甬道中飘散出来，让史蒂夫产生一种他和巴基并非是在自己的梦境中，而是在烽火连天的战场上做爱的错觉。  
即使刚刚给史蒂夫做了一场美妙到让人灵魂出窍的口活，巴基的脸色也丝毫不显得娇媚柔弱，依然有着冷冽刚硬的男性魅力，除了头发有些凌乱嘴唇有些肿，以及眼角微微发红以外并没有太大异常。甚至那双浅碧色的眼眸也没有显得迷离，而是闪耀着清澈又冰冷的光彩，然而在史蒂夫眼里，这般微少的情欲痕迹对于巴基来说便足够让人遐想，那张又英俊又刚硬的面容略微染上一点点色欲和媚意就已诱惑得让人发昏，史蒂夫的大脑被各式各样下流的想法填满，想要狠狠填满巴基的小洞，或者是被巴基凶猛地使用、占有。这样强烈的欲望和汹涌激荡的感情本该让习惯于平静生活的史蒂夫感到陌生和害怕，然而他却对此接受良好，甚至还有些可惜为什么像巴基这样迷人的存在没有早一点出现在他的生命中。  
“累死我了，刚才给你吸了半天你才射出来，是你们吸血鬼都这么持久吗？还是只有你是这样”巴基一边小声抱怨几句一边将剩下的润滑剂涂抹于自己充血挺立的阴茎上，然后掰开史蒂夫的双腿，将发烫的肉刃缓缓挤入史蒂夫早已渴求到极致的后穴中，完全进入之后他双手放在史蒂夫的胯骨上按住，慢慢地抽插了几下后看向史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫对他点了点头表示可以开始了，于是强壮到不可思议的棕发绿眼魅魔便在金发蓝眼的血族体内猛烈地抽插起来，巴基的操干动作看似莽撞又毫无章法，却总能磨蹭过最为敏感的那一处凸起，让史蒂夫发出忘情又迷乱的呻吟。  
史蒂夫被巴基面对面抱在怀里，双腿紧紧勾住巴基的腰臀，脚趾因过度的快感而蜷缩起来。巴基则双臂环绕着他的腰，大手按在两边肩胛骨处使他无从挣脱，粗壮炽热的阴茎气势汹汹地操干着史蒂夫饥渴又敏感的小洞，不断有各种体液和火药味的润滑剂从交合处流淌出来，将两人的胯部肌肤变得更加湿润粘腻，而巴基还再次加快了抽插的力度和速度，令史蒂夫仰着头双眸失焦，下巴搭在巴基的颈窝处轻轻晃动，他自己的性器则被牢牢夹在他和巴基的腹肌之间，硬如烙铁的滚烫肉棒淫荡地流淌着粘稠的阴茎前液，体液向下滑落直至和泥泞不堪的交合处融为一体。  
史蒂夫微微侧过头，看着巴基沉浸于性事时布满情欲的俊美面容，听着耳畔边巴基低沉喑哑的急促喘息，勾起唇角柔柔微笑了一下，随即张开嘴露出血族特有的尖锐犬齿咬进巴基颈侧的青色血管，开始吸食巴基的鲜血。巴基的血味道好极了，清甜甘冽又有着使人安心的温暖气息，由于他们是身处梦境当中，所以史蒂夫并不担心巴基会失血过多，他急促又贪婪地吮吸着带有甜味的血液，让铁锈气味的液体在口腔中弥漫开再流淌进喉管。  
饥渴贪婪的后穴被巴基以近乎暴虐的力度狠狠操干着，而巴基的血液又源源不断地进入自己的口中，抚慰着心中跳跃翻涌的火苗，史蒂夫已经很久没有体会过这样快乐到虚幻的满足感了。他更加用力地搂紧了巴基，感受着对方温暖的体温和操干自己时的激情与专注，他在以吮吸巴基血液的方式占有着巴基，而巴基也在以阴茎在肠壁中一次次猛烈抽插的方式占有着他，他和巴基互相占有、互相索取又互相给予，这种感觉妙不可言，仿佛他们生来就是为了这样占有彼此的。  
血族吸食鲜血时会给被吸食者注射一种致幻液体，使被吸食者感觉不到疼痛，还会变得更为兴奋。因此即使被史蒂夫吸食了不少温热鲜血，巴基的操干力度也是丝毫没有减缓反而越来越快又越来越猛，直到他忽然发出一声爽到极点的低沉咆哮，手掌掐住史蒂夫的腰侧直至那里出现两块青紫，然后他濒临极限的阴茎便在史蒂夫的身体里释放出来，大量乳白色的浊液流入甬道最深处，让史蒂夫的肚子被精液撑得鼓鼓，再加上他吸食的巴基血液，让这位漂亮到不像话的血族青年看上去像个怀胎三月的女人，而且是个美丽过份又淫乱过份的女人，即使不再是纯洁处子，却依然令无数人为之疯狂。  
巴基低头看了眼史蒂夫的肚子，狡黠又温柔地对着史蒂夫做了个wink（这样俏皮的小动作史蒂夫还是第一次在巴基这里见到，看来他真的是操史蒂夫操到很爽），伸出手缓慢又温柔地抚摸史蒂夫的肚子，再轻轻地将体液挤压出来，于是充满情欲气味的液体如小溪般从穴口处流出来，巴基还低下头吻了吻史蒂夫的肚子，好像一位幸福的准父亲在亲吻他妻子的孕肚。史蒂夫还没有射出来，不过也只差一点点了，正在他以为巴基会用手给他撸或者用嘴给他吸出来时，没想到巴基抬起臀部用手指撑开小洞，然后对准他充血发烫的阴茎缓缓坐了下去。  
由于之前射在巴基体内的精液和他自己挤进去的润滑剂没有清理出来，所以巴基没费多少功夫便吃下了史蒂夫的阴茎。他坐在史蒂夫身上用力摇晃了几下，又倾身向前含住了史蒂夫的嘴唇温柔吸吮，很快史蒂夫便在巴基体内第四次射了出来。  
巴基抱住史蒂夫亲吻他的侧脸，又埋首于史蒂夫颈侧深吸了几口气（大概是在吸取史蒂夫的精气，当然史蒂夫是无所谓，反正他一只六七百岁的古老吸血鬼也不缺这个）。他弯着闪闪发光的绿眼睛又舔了舔红润柔软的嘴唇，然后把史蒂夫从自己身体里推出来，低头以鼻尖碰了碰金发青年红肿又潮湿的小洞之后，便再一次将自己的肉棒挤入史蒂夫的肠壁，感受着那些火热又滑嫩的软肉贪婪地吮吸自己的粗壮肉棒，开始了新一轮的剧烈抽插。  
尽管巴基的动作几乎与温柔体贴搭不上边，史蒂夫却觉得非常满意，他紧抱住巴基，嗅闻着对方身上浓郁的性爱味道，还有明显到几乎具有实体的快乐和满足。巴基棕色的半长发完全被汗水浸湿，而史蒂夫丝毫不在意，将自己的脸贴在巴基湿漉漉的发丝和柔软的侧脸上。史蒂夫已经很长时间没有以直接咬脖子的方式吸过其他生物的血液了，而这次在梦境中的吸血经历带给他的不仅是生理上的快感，还有对他而言极为罕见的欲望和渴求。史蒂夫希望以后每天都能这样跟巴基互相操来操去，每天都能吸食巴基的血液以获得心灵的平静与满足感，这对于几百年间近乎无欲无求的他来说真是件稀奇的事情。  
“喂，巴基”在巴基又在他体内射了两次之后，史蒂夫轻轻抱住趴在他身上眼神倦怠的绿眼睛魅魔，附在巴基耳边柔软地说“你们魅魔是到别人梦里跟别人交合之后就要回去吗？还是说你们可以选择留下来，如果是后者的话…那我可以请你留下来吗？因为我想跟你在我自己家里做爱，虽然体验不一定会像梦境中这样完美，但是会感觉很温馨的。”  
巴基抬起眼看了看史蒂夫，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠“一般来说只要任务对象愿意，我们是可以跟着任务对象进入他们的现实生活的，不过大部分人就只是想要个爽到翻天的一夜情罢了，而且我的同族们也基本上都是吸到了精气就回去，反正他们又没什么必要留下来。”  
“那你呢？”史蒂夫晴空般澄澈的蓝眼睛凝视着巴基的脸，素来冷酷又凶猛的非典型魅魔在这样的凝视下居然脸红了，有点恼怒又有点可爱地鼓起嘴巴。  
“我…我是无所谓了，既然你这么想要我，那我就留下来吧。”巴基想要出一副假装不高兴的样子，却掩饰不住上翘的动人唇角与眼睛里的潋滟柔光“不过我可跟你说好了，史蒂夫，我们魅魔一族对于性爱的欲望可是很强烈的，我跟你到现实世界之后，我们还是得像今天晚上这样互相把对方操到高潮，到时候你可别嫌烦，也不许说我叫床的声音难听！”  
“不会有那种事的，我的小提拉米苏。”史蒂夫更加温柔又暧昧地凑近巴基，在棕发绿眼青年即将坠入深眠的前一瞬凑在他耳畔轻声道“要知道虽然我是今天晚上才第一次遇见巴基你，不过我已经决定要跟你做一辈子的爱了啦💕”结果巴基听了这话稍微清醒了点，嘟嘟嚷嚷地说“当然会这样了，我可是最擅长于勾引和魅惑雄性的魅魔一族，你不想跟我做爱才是奇怪吧！”  
“抱歉巴克，虽然同你做爱很舒服也很愉悦，不过就凭你刚见到我时就掏出一杆加特林，正常的雄性恐怕都不敢对着你硬起来。不过你说的也没错，现在我的确被你魅惑住了，被魅惑到想要同你共度余生。”金发青蓝眼的英俊血族露出一个小小又诚挚的微笑，又忍不住神色温柔地感叹起来“说实话亲爱的，在今晚遇见你之前，我还从来没有体会过一见钟情的感觉呢，真是奇妙啊，没想到命运女神居然在我和一位很特别的魅魔先生之间系上了爱情的红线。”  
“那么…恭喜你了小史蒂维，我对你的感觉也是如此，洛基这家伙居然说中了，”巴基一边将鼻尖埋在史蒂夫的颈窝处有一下没一下地嗅闻着，一边语调慵懒缠倦地呢喃着“我居然真的对你这不走寻常路的吸血鬼动了心，明明我们才认识不到几个小时，感情真是个怪东西啊…”  
史蒂夫搂紧巴基健美修长的身体，金发血族那双红润饱满的唇瓣在绿眼睛魅魔白皙光洁的额角落下一个真诚而又深情的吻，于是巴基的额角处出现了一个闪闪发光的史蒂夫罗杰斯专属印记，巴基对此只是鼓了鼓嘴，又把脸埋到史蒂夫脖颈处嗅闻他的味道“因为巴基也是个不走寻常路的魅魔呢，非典型魅魔和非典型吸血鬼互相一见钟情，不是很正常的事情吗？”


End file.
